I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bowling aid for controlling the balance of a bowling ball in motion and, more particularly, to a device for differentiating the degrees of imbalance necessary to utilize the ultimate dynamics of a bowling ball, through its course of action.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for compromising the grip of a bowling ball have been employed. These prior art devices include permanent ball plugs which may be inserted to fill a previous hole found to be improperly drilled. Other articles comprise bowling ball inserts for varying the size and texture of the thumb and finger recesses of the bowling ball, which may be affixed to recesses by adhesive means. The object of the latter device is to control the feel of the grip for the purpose of comfort of the bowling ball by the bowler up to the point the bowling ball is released from the bowler's hand. The problem with such inserts is that they are not readily interchangeable while bowling. This deficiency denies the user all of the knowledge and potential advantages such changes would offer. Often, devices such as a glove or brace to be worn upon the hand of the user can create a more regimented stability of the bowling ball during delivery.
Some of these devices are more effective than others. Some are mere "crutches" relying on the principle that sometimes "two negatives can make a positive." What is meant by this is simply that when a bowler is bowling poorly, there is a specific reason for it that is not always readily traced and removed. A practical "remedy" is often suggested that will succeed in covering up the existing problem by altering it, or acting as a "crutch", thus giving the effect that the problem is solved. One such example is a wrist support which simply deals with the problem of an average bowler's inability to properly support a bowling ball during its delivery from the bowlers hand. This results because of the simple fact that the ball is improperly fitted, and more importantly, not balanced to suit the need of its user, consequently causing him stress and strain. The "crutch" may temporarily curb the imbalance without actually removing it. The real underlying problem here is the imbalance causing the stress, which the present invention can ultimately solve.
These prior art ball control devices further do not address the dynamics of a bowling ball once it is released from the hand of the bowler and is proceeding down the length of the bowling lane and towards the bowling pins. What is required is a device for transmitting forces exerted by a bowler's hand on a bowling ball which encourage the ball to acquire a desired path during its travel down the bowling lane. Such a device may additionally provide improved characteristics of the ball both during and after the release stage onto the lane, instituting a more controlled ball roll, direction, and hitting power. This can be attributed to a more refined balanced grip, which in essence, wastes no physics and instead harnesses balance and channels the proper amount of energy to its counterpart destination on the lane.